Beautiful Nightmare beginning
by Purple Cow Crayons
Summary: Mkay. So this is just the beginning of a story, and y'all can finish it if ya like. : It's about Bella and Edwierd, I mean Edward, on a bus, and something happens to Bella! :oooooooooooo Lol IKR! So read, and Enjoy. Or else Emmett will come after you


**Oookay. This is it. Last one. Anyways, I am NOT a doctor, so I don't really know what that crap does. Have fun **

**EdPOV**

I was on the bus, only a few blocks from my work. Unfortunately, my Volvo had broken down two days ago, and it still wasn't fixed. So here I was, sitting on an extremely uncomfortable bus seat with a beautiful brunette sitting across from me. She had her cure little button-nose stuck in a book, Wuthering Heights, and would occasionally wrinkle her nose or laugh softly. She was amazing.

Ah, Edward man, keep your mind away from her. Remember, the goal. Your goal. Yeah, I had one goal in life; to be the head chief of my own hospital, like my dad, Carlisle. Well, he's not really my dad. Like Alice and Emmett aren't really my siblings. No wait, Alice is really my sibling. She's my twin. Yeah, try growing up with a girl constantly trying to dress you up. In dresses.

Anyway, this beauty sitting across from me had me wanting her; to talk to her, to kiss her, to love her. But first, I had to build up the courage to move over towards her. I was watching her read, and when she looked over I would look out the window, seeing her reflection in the glass. She had just laughed at a part in her book, when she grabbed her stomach roughly. Gasping, she tried to pull her hand off of her chest, but she couldn't.

I got up to her and grabbed her, startling her. I grasped her hand and pulled it off gently. "Are you alright?" I asked, trying to find out what's wrong.

"My stomach is killing me!" It must've really hurt, and instantly I knew what it was. Appendicitis. Her appendix was exploding inside of her. I laid her down on the seat, and grabbed my briefcase from my bag. The bus had stopped, and everyone was standing around us, silent. I took the flashlight out of my bag, and checked her pupils. Dilated, just as I had thought. I picked her up, and the bus driver started to yell at me. I ignored him, and with the beauty in my arms, ran off the bus. We were only a few blocks away, anyway.

I ran the entire way, until I was in the waiting room. Screaming at a nurse, she hurried down the hall, towards the doctors. I went after her, still with the young beauty in my arms. Doctor McCarthy took her from my arms, and ran her down to the surgery ward. I yelled after him. "She has appendicitis! Get my father!!" Carlisle could fix this. He could. He'd have to.

I went into the room above the surgery, watching as they dressed and prepped her for the surgery. I only looked away when they cut into her. Usually, I could stand that, but I couldn't watch now. Not when it was happening to this beautiful brunette.

****SKIPPING SURGERY****

I went back after the surgery, but found that they had put her into a room. I quickly talked to a nurse, who told me that she was put into room 212. I ran down the hall, to "Jane Doe 12's" room. That's what they were calling her.

The nurse in her room told me that she would be conscious in a couple minutes, so I sat down in the armchair. I didn't know why I was here. Or what I was doing here. I mean, I don't even know this woman. And yet, I had saved her life.

Wow, Edward, way to go all SuperHero on yourself. I rolled my eyes, but brought them back down to the groan from the bed. I walked over to the bedside, and sat down carefully, not wanting to jostle her. She moaned, and turned towards me. She opened her eyes, and I was shocked by the beautiful brown orbs.

She sat up a little; I guess I had startled her. I sat back a little, and thrust out my hand. She took hers out from under the blankets, and I grasped it lightly. Her hand was so soft, and nice-feeling for the lack of a better word.

"I'm Edward," I mumbled, breaking the silence. She grinned, and her eyes sparkled.

"I remember you. You were the one on the bus who saved me. Thanks," She mumbled the last word. "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"Bella," I said, trying the word on my tongue. It felt amazing.

**Mm'kay. Y'all can finish this story if you want. Call it, "****Beautiful Nightmare****," so I can find it. Kay kay??? Fanks! ;)**


End file.
